The Kiss
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Just a little fluff piece about Miles and Gwen. Art by georgetarts


It was a typical Saturday night for Spider-Man. He had just stopped a bank robbery conducted by Olivia Octavius. It was a tough fight, but he had some inter dimensional help. Gwen Stacy was always willing to help her friend Miles Morales when it came to crime fighting. However, there was a part of Miles that wished they were closer than friends. He had always had a crush on her ever since he met her when he told that Einstein joke in class. She was so cool, beautiful, snarky, and elegant.

Once they were done with the octopus, the black and the blonde rode the bus back toward Visions Academy. Miles just stared at her. Both of them were still masked, but the teen couldn't help but admire her.

She eventually noticed him looking longingly at him. "Something the matter Miles?"

"Nope," he lied. "Nothings bothering me."

Gwen raised an eyebrow "You're a bad liar you know that."

"More like you're a bad liar," he chuckled.

"Not funny," said the deadpan blonde. "C'on. You can tell me anything, Morales."

"Who's Morales?"

Gwen smacked him playfully.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'll talk, I'll talk," Miles Said.

"Mmhm." Gwen rolled her eyes.

Miles took a deep breathe. "The truth is...I like you Gwen."

The blonde smiled through the mask. "I like you too bud. You've been a great friend to me."

"Same to you," Miles Said. "But I like you more than that y'know. I think I like-like you."

There was a pause for a moment, surely she hated him thought Miles

But she didn't. She was incredibly flattered by him. Ever since she meet him he always treated her right. Gwen wanted to thank Miles and let him know she felt the same. It was then she got an idea. "Say Miles!"

The black and red spider raised an eyebrow at the black and white spider.

"You know how MJ kissed Peter when he was upside down?"

"Yeah?"

"Have ever done that in the time you've been spider man?"

"Nope." Soon Miles pieces together what Gwen was hatching. "No."

"Yes."

"No." By this point Miles had scooted away from his lady friend.

"Come on bud. Practically every spider person I know has done 'the kiss'"

"Have you Gwen?" Asked Miles.

"Yeah," She said, reminiscing about her 'the kiss'.

"Was it with your peter?"

"Surprisingly no," replied the blonde, removing her mask. "It was with my MJ."

"What?!" Miles Said shockingly.

"Yeah," Gwen began describing, "in my dimension Mary Jane Watson wasn't straight and was hella gay for me. It shocked me when it happened as well."

"I bet," Miles Said.

"Of course after what happened to my Peter, I stopped hanging around her."

"So you wanna be mine 'the kiss'?" The black Spaniard questioned.

"Sure! To be frank, I like-like you too bud."

Miles smiled through the mask. "Thanks Gwen."

The bus stopped and Miles and Gwen got off. They went over to where Aaron's old apartment was.

"Nervous," She asked.

The boy teen nodded.

"Don't be, it's very simple. Just hang upside down from that fire escape platform." The ballerina pointed at said platform and miles walked up the wall then dangled down from the bottom t of it with some webbing.

"Okay," Miles Said. "Now what?"

"Now," She said, dropping her mask and walking up to his upside down self. "Lemme do the rest." She put a hand on his shoulder like he did when he first found her. "Hey," She said.

Miles giggled at that gesture. "Hey."

Gwen worked her hands to the bottom of his mask and rolled it up until only his mouth was visible. She then worked her "magic" on the teen by kissing him passionately. Gwen wanted to show how much he meant to her by snogging him like how MJ snogged her once.

Miles returned the notion by moving his lips in sync with hers. He even met her tongue with own at one point.

They make out for about a minute, though to them it felt like an entirety. Their lips finally parted so they could catch their breathes, giggling along the way.

"How'd I do?" She asked.

Miles didn't say much, he just removed the rest of his mask and said, "I love you."

Gwen just smiled and responded with "I love you too Spider-Man." Before planting another kiss on his lips.


End file.
